One and the Same
by Chiri124
Summary: What if Danny's life took a turn for the worst? The trio is now a duo, and Danny has turned into a mirror image of is arch enemy. Although he understands the man more than he could ever imagine, he can't help but think of the what-ifs. Follow Danny as he figures out that the man he hated is really just misunderstood, and that maybe accepting your fate is easier than pushing it away


_**AN: This one-shot has been stuck in my head, and my other two stories are not wanting to be written at the moment. So maybe if I get this idea out there it will leave me alone and I can focus again. Okay this is a one-shot, but if enough people want me to keep going it may become a little more than that. However, it will not become a full out story. Got it? Good. Now read on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did - like multiple other people - but I don't.**_

One and the Same:

As I look at myself in the mirror I can't help but wonder how things came to this. I used to have everything, and most importantly; I used to have her. If only I would have told her my feelings from the very beginning, then maybe I wouldn't be having mixed emotions about their wedding. Did I mention it was today? Yes, Sam - my Sam - was getting married today, and I wasn't the groom. No, the groom was my ex-best friend Tucker Foley.

I sigh as I take in my appearance: teal colored skin, fangs, red eyes, muscular - though not extremely. My white hair was the only thing that stayed the same. You know, except the little detail that it is flaming. So many things about my new appearance irked me, it wasn't only the fact that I looked like the future I was so worried about when I was 14, it wasn't even the fact that my life had taken on a mirror image of Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius' life. It was that my image reminded myself of the good old days.

I sigh angrily and blast the mirror with a red ectoblast. It shatters instantly. I glare at the broken pieces and turn away; my maids will clean it up later. I turn away and change into my human self. This form hasn't changed much; same unruly hair, and bright blue eyes - that were now framed with glasses, that were more for show than anything else. The only thing that had changed was my attire, I wore a black and white business suit - much like Vlad's.

I walk out of my bedroom and into my study, turning to the window to look upon the moderate sized city of which I am now mayor. After my life had fallen apart, Vlad took me under his wing, and forgave me for all of the childish mistakes I had made. He became my father of sorts since I drew away from my birth family; I was only 16. I still went to public school, but became a loner. I withdrew from my friends and they didn't really question me, Dash took this as a sign from the heavens to beat me up more since I ditched the only people willing to be my friends.

The ironic part to all of this is that Tucker always called me and Sam the lovebirds, and no matter how much I denied it, I couldn't help but wonder if Sam liked me back. Alas, it wasn't meant to be, because as Sophomore year turned into Junior, Tucker stopped making lovebird comments and Sam seemed to be spending more time with him. I was oblivious, because the day after my 16th birthday, I decided to tell Sam how I felt. I got to school early, preparing to catch at her locker, but what I saw would haunt me to this very day.

I walked up, mentally preparing myself for rejection, when I saw it. Tucker and Sam. Pressed up against her locker. Making out. Needless to say I went home sick that day. I was heartbroken. Completely and utterly shattered. Tucker messaged me throughout the day, but I ignored him. My parents and even my sister called from college, trying to get me to tell them what happened but I refused to tell them anything. How could they possibly understand? My sister had never had a boyfriend, or even a crush that I knew of, all she did was spew phycobabble and tell me everything would work out in the end. And my parents, well, they had a happy ending. Getting married, having two kids, growing old together, all while doing what they loved. I didn't think anyone could ever know what this level of heartbreak felt like, but then I remembered the one person who has wallowed in heartbreak and self pity for 20 plus years: Vlad Masters.

It crossed my mind how pathetic and ironic it was to be going to my arch enemy for help, but I needed to talk to someone - someone who knew exactly what I was going though. I got to his house, and looked everywhere, once I searched the entire mansion, I realized it was a weekday and he would be at City Hall. I flew right into his office, and let me tell you, the look on his face was priceless.

_"What do you want Daniel, I am a very busy man and don't have time for a fight right now." Vlad said briefly looking at me only to focus his attention on his work once more._

_"I didn't come to fight you Vlad, I... need your help." _As much as it pained me to say it_, _I did need his help. I didn't even realize how I much I did until tears pooled in my eyes, although I refused to let them fall.

_Vlad looked up sharply, a look of shock plastered on his features, but the raw emotion he was displaying quickly melted into a hard look. "And why would I help you?"_

_"Because," I whispered desperately. "Because you know what this feels like. You know what it's like to have you heart ripped out and stomped on like it's an insect under someone's shoe. You know so much more than I ever gave you credit for. I'm sorry... for everything." _

It wasn't my intention to apologize to him that day, but I finally got a little of what he went through for 20 some years. Although his intent to kill my dad and marry my mom was still creepy and wrong, I could see why he wanted to do it. However, I don't know if I could ever kill Tucker, maybe Vlad wanted to kill Jack because he resented him more for turning him half ghost than stealing Maddie from him. I could see that as well, no matter how weird it was to think about.

I told him everything that day. I told how much I loved Sam - yes say what you want, but I know now that I really did love her back then. I told him about Tucker's betrayal. I told him about my feelings. Everything. That was the first time I realized that Vlad knew more about me than my real father, and his advice was so much better.

_"Go to her my boy, tell her how you feel. And even if she doesn't feel the same way, at least she'll know. That is something I regret every day of my life - not telling your mother how deeply I care for her." _

I still cant express just how weird it is for him to talk about my mom like that, but despite the "eww" factor in that, what he was saying made sense. I decided from that day forward, I would take Vlad on as a mentor. We both forgave each other, because now we understood each other. I sighed and turned away from the window.

Somewhere down there Sam, Tucker, friends, and family would be congregating in a little church for a little ceremony. I couldn't help but wonder what Sam's dress looked like. Was it dark and gothic or light and traditional? Either way, I know she looks beautiful.

Wait, what am I saying? Why do I even care? I'm not the one marrying her; I never even had a chance. And even if I did once, I was to cowardly to take it.

Yet, here I was at 24 years old, 8 years after I came to Vlad for that single bit of advice. A bit of advice I never put to use.

_"Yes! That actually makes sense! You know Vlad, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I came to you for advice. Because despite your fruit loop-ish ways, you really do know what yours talking about." I smiled widely at the billionaire, and he smiled back - a true smile. Until he registered that I basically called him a fruit loop again. "Thanks Vlad, and maybe this is the start of an alliance."_

_The elder halfa laughed, "Maybe, Daniel, maybe."_

_I took that as my cue to leave, and phased out through the roof. I took off through the skies, and headed for the school. According to the clock in Vlad's office, it was 3:15 and school got out and 3:20. I had five minutes._

_I made it to the school right as the final bell rang, and students were falling out of the classrooms. I loitered near Sam's locker and waited for the two lovebirds to arrive. Wow, I never thought I'd say that about my two best friends, and it actually made me feel hollow inside. I always thought Tucker would end up the third wheel, I guess I was wrong. _

_A couple minutes later, I saw them walking down the hall. Holding hands. I narrowed my eyes, and observed quietly. My enhanced hearing picking up on their converstation._

_"I still think we should tell him Tuck, it's only fair," Sam was saying._

_"Come on Sam, you know exactly how he'll react," Tucker replied._

_"Oh, you don't know that, I'm sure he'll be very understanding."_

_"Yeah, and they called me the clueless one," I thought to myself._

_They got to Sam's locker and shivered a little. "Hey, did it suddenly get cold in here to you?" Tucker asked._

_"Yeah, it did," Sam chuckled lightly. "Maybe Danny's spying on us."_

_"Heh, maybe," Tucker replied, then pecked Sam's cheek. "Okay Danny, you can come out now!" he called sarcastically. _

To this day I still haven't determined why I did it, but I did exactly that.

_"If you insist," I said out loud, still invisible. They both jumped about 10 feet high at hearing my voice, and when I did appear they tried to splutter out an explanation. Despite the situation, it was pretty comical._

_They final settled on, "How long have you been, er, floating there." Tucker said, eyeing my ghostly tail._

_"Long enough," I replied arms folded across my chest. The silence dragged on, and they both just stared. Sam looked like she was about to explode, and she did._

_"How dare you have the indecency to use your ghost powers to spy on us!" _

_I stood there shocked. How dare she! "Me? What about you two? Dating behind my back, when were you going to tell me!? I'm a big boy I can take it. So tell me how long has this been going on!" I yelled and I thanked everything that it was Friday, and everyone went home right after school on Fridays - even teachers._

_"Two monthes," Tucker whispered, but with my hearing he might as well yelled it. I stood - floated - there, absolutely flabbergasted that they had been going behind my back for that long._

_"Two months?" I whispered, dropping to the floor. "I have told you guys everything, you know my biggest secret, and I thought I knew all of yours too. I thought we were friends - friends who told each other anything. I guess I was wrong." With that in their head I flew off letting the wind dry my tears._

I slammed my fist angrily on the wall, making a nice dent. Just another thing for my servants to fix.

I could still hear their voices yelling to me and calling my name; telling me to come back. After that I went to Vlad, he became my mentor, and soon my legal guardian. I told my parents that I wanted to go live with "Uncy Vlad" for a while to broaden my horizons, or some such nonsense. My dad agreed right away, but mom was a little harder to persuade. Eventually, however, they agreed, and word got around that I was living with the mayor, Vlad Masters. Although that didn't stop the bullying.

Vlad taught me more about my ghost powers, and soon I was equal with him. We trained each other, helped each other. He taught me to establish power in the Ghost Zone and claim Amity Park as my town. I still had enemies, but a lot more allies. Skulker still wanted my pelt on his wall, but knowing he would never get it now, he decided to become my lackey. Vlad gave up trying to marry my mother and destroy my father because now he had me. The only person in the world like him, and to be honest I was happier. I had someone I could open up to, someone who acted more like a dad then my real one.

Eventually I lost contact with everyone - Jazz was the only one who really made an effort. I talk to her occasionally but we're not as close as we used to be. As the trio became a couple and the lost member became a loner, everyone forgot about Danny Fenton. Tucker went off to be a politician, and Sam a lawyer, I disappeared from everyone's lives. That is until I made an impact in the business world.

I was the youngest person ever to be as rich and successful as I was, next to Vlad of course. When people asked me how I did it, I gave all the credit to my guardian. After high school, I didn't know what to do with his life. NASA was out because of my grades, so I went out on a limb and asked Vlad to teach me a little about business. And despite what Vlad told me before, it turns out he earned most of his money legally, and without ghost powers. Imagine both of our surprise when we found out I had a knack for it as well.

At 22, Vlad's second term as mayor was up and the halfa decided he was to old to run for re-election. I wanted to take his place to make sure the town kept running smoothly. I did, after all, have multiple resources. After it was all set up, it turns out no one wanted to run against me, that is until a certain couple came back to town. When they heard there was a mayoral election, they moved back to Amity to finish their schooling at the community collage. Tucker looked as it as the first step to becoming president some day.

So, there I was, running against my ex best friend, the man I had been trying to forget about for 6 years. We stood there in front of City Hall, side by side, waiting for the ballots to be counted. When they finally announced the next mayor, I sighed in relief, knowing this town was in good hands for the next 4 years. I turn to Tucker, and he turned to me.

_"No hard feelings?" I ask holding out my hand, and slowly ever so slowly he took my hand and shook it. He then looked me right in the eye and said the same. _

I could tell he meant so much more than just the election, I know he was telling me that he didn't hold what happened in high school against me. I knew I should let go of the past as well, but its hard when your past was staring you right in the face.

I sigh, and stare at the wedding invitation on my desk. I got it not a month after the election, and had half a mind to burn it to ash, but it was as if a force was holding me back. It still is.

After I got it I immediately went next door, to Vlad, for advice.

_"What am I supposed to do Vlad? Sit in the back row and pretend I'm happy about this?" I cried, pacing back and forth. _

_"Daniel, I never thought you would grow up with the same mistake and regrets as me. I told you to tell Samantha how you felt, and you didn't. Go to the wedding, get some sort of closure, I don't know. I can't tell you what to do little badger, all I can do is give you advice." _

I just remember sitting on the couch, and him disappearing. Soon after the I was holding my own parents wedding invitation.

_"You kept this? After so many years?"_

_"Daniel, if there is one thing I've learned it is that some things are worth keeping, and others, you have to let go. I kept that card, but I lost Maddie, I sometimes imagined it was my name on there instead of Jack's. But sometimes, you just have to take life as it is, and let go. I learned that from you, you know."_

I didn't really get what he meant, and maybe I never will, but I feel like he was telling me to go in his own way. Almost like he could let go of his regret for not going to my parents wedding. I set down the invitation and looked at something else on my desk. A photo.

There were actually two, but the one I was currently staring at was the one where Sam and Tucker had each arm thrown over my shoulders, all of us smiling. Was it possible we could become a trio again. Could I really bury the past? If you love something set it free. Isn't that how that saying goes?

Maybe Vlad's right. I should go to their wedding, I should be happy for them. That's what friends do. I may be more like Vlad then I originally thought, but I will not go down the same road. He's here to give me advice, and I've been ignoring it. I turn into my ghost form and head to the small church.

I invisibly turn human, and sit in the back row, turning visible. Not many people are here, mainly just friends and family. I smile despite myself, this may be painful, but I have to admit I'm the one who did it to myself. If I would have only told Sam how I felt from the beginning this I may have been the one standing at the alter.

I wait until everyone has proceeded down the aisle until, it's finally Sam's turn, and I can't but gasp. Her hair is pinned up in a gothic style, and her dress is breathtaking. It's white - probably at her mothers insistence - but it definitely had the Sam touch. The lace on the dress is black, and she's holding black roses. I can't help but smile at how happy she looks, I know now that I probably never had a chance, much like Vlad, but I cant help the what ifs. Like the time I changed the future where Vlad married my mom, and my dad got the ghost powers. She never really loved him, she just loved that he saved her. That is probably how it would be if I married Sam. She would always love Tucker, and I would always just be the friend, and for once in my life I was okay with that. I would apologize, we'll be friends again.

But as I sat there and watched the ceremony go by, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice. I wonder, if in some strange twist of fate one of their kid's would get ghost powers and history would repeat itself all over again...

* * *

_**AN: Okay, let me just say that I cannot see Sam and Tucker ever being together, but I thought this concept would be interesting. Think about it. Vlad and Danny are both half ghosts, what if they shared a lot more than that. It was just a weird idea that wouldn't leave me alone. It may be a ittle rushed, and not my best work, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Tell me, I cant get better if you don't tell me if you notice anything extremely wrong. Constructive criticism only, please no flames! And like I said, if enough people want me to, I'll add another chapter or two, but if not, this is complete. Until next time!**_


End file.
